familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Hinckley (1589-1662)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of early colonial New England settlers Samuel Hinckley (1589-1662) and his brother Thomas Hinckley (1562-1634). Research Notes * Wargs Obama * Obama-Bush - New England Ancestors Family Trees * James Gower (1772-1855)/List of Immigrant Ancestors * Erastus Nathaniel Hinckley (1794-1831)/Immigrant Ancestors * Daniel Carpenter Bacon (1787-1856)/immigrant ancestors A B Bacon See also Bacon Family of Boston (Boston Brahmin ancestry) * '''Robert Bacon (1860-1919): ( DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, ESturgis3, ESturgis2, EHinkley1, THinckley1, RHinckley1) - 39th US Secretary of State, US Ambassador to France, he just barely missed sailing on the Titanic at the end of his ambassadorship in 1912. * Robert Low Bacon (1884-1938) (son of Robert) - U.S. congressman (NY-1) * Gaspar Griswold Bacon (1886-1947): (son of Robert) politician - 51st Lt Gov of Massachusetts, President of Massachusetts State Senate, Army Veteran and chief of staff to Gen Patton. * David Bacon (1914-1943) : (born Gaspar G Bacon Jr) - notable Hollywood Film actor, murdered in Santa Monica CA. Bush * Bush, George HW (1924) - ( DWWalker, GHWalker, MABeaky, MABangs, EKBangs, LBangs, JBangs, MHinckley, SHinckley3, THinckley, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - 41st President of the United States. * Bush, George W (1946) - 43rd President of the United States. * Bush, Prescott S, Jr. (1922–2010) - served as chairman of the United States-China Chamber of Commerce * Bush, Jeb (1953) - the 43rd Governor of Florida. G * Gower, James Otis, Lt (1844-1865) ( JHGower, SNorton, LClaghorn, SGibbs, ASmith, SSMith, SHinckley2, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - served early part of US Civil War patrolling Missouri with the famous 1st Iowa Cavalry Regt. Survived war and mustered out in 1863, but died in 1865. H Hinckley * Hinckley, Alonzo A (1870-1936) - LDS Church apostle, 1st president of the newly formed Deseret Stake in 1912 covering the western half of Mallard County. * Hinckley, Bryant S (1867-1961) - Held several significant leadership positions in the LDS Church and played a key role in 1913 for the LDS Church to adopt the Scouting program as its official young men activity program. * Hinckley, Gordon B (1910-2008) - ( BSHinckley, INHinckley, ENHinckley, NHinckley5, NHinckley4, THinkley3, THinckley2, SHinckley, THinckley, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - an American religious leader and author who served as the 15th President of the LDS Church. Considered a prophet, seer, and revelator by church members, Hinckley was the oldest person to preside over the church in its history. * Hinckley, Ira (1828-1904) - Early Utah Mormon pioneer that supervised the construction and maintenance of Cove Fort. * Hinckley, John (1955) - ( JWHinckly, PPHinckley, FEHinckley, AHinckley, AHinckley6, AHinckley5, SHinckley4, SHinckley3, JHinckley2, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - attempted to assassinate US President Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) in 1981, seriously wounding him. * Hinckley, Richard G (1941) - (Son of Gordon B.) General Authority Seventy in the LDS Church. * Hinckley, Virginia (1945) (daughter of Gordon B.) Author/co-author of many books, served in the General Young Womens Presidency of the LDS Church from 1992-1997. * Thomas Hinckley (1618-1706) - (son) 14th (and last) Governor of Plymouth Colony. O * Obama, Barach (1961) - ( ADunham, SADunham, RWEDunham, JWDunham, JMDunham, JDunham, SDunham, MSmith, SSmith3, SSmith2, SHinckley2, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - 44th President of the United States. P * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - ( SSheera, HLGower, JCGower, ACGower, CNGower, SNorton, LClaghorn, SGibbs, ASmith, SSMith, SHinckley2, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - Governor of Alaska and US Vice Presidential Candidate. W * Walker, George H (1875-1953) - ( MABeaky, MABangs, EKBangs, LBangs, JBangs, MHinckley, SHinckley3, THinckley, SHinckley, RHinckley1) - a wealthy American banker and businessman, grandfather to US President George HW Bush. Category:Descendancy lists